Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi's Love
by Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika
Summary: Oneshot songfics about love, jealousy, maybe pain and much more between the pairings of sasusaku, naruhina, inoskiha, temashikaino and many more. please R&R. Rated t for safety and language. Ratings may change in the future.


Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi's Love

**Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi's Love**

**Authors Note: **These stories are all oneshots of different kinds of love story. The chapters will be based on songfics. The pairings will be a sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, temashikaino, nejiten, saiino and maybe itachimika… This is a rated T for safety and maybe language.

**Authors note: **The character on my fics maybe a little bit or a lot OOC but that is the good of fanfiction so you can let you're imagination run wild. Please read and I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't criticise too much. If there is anything wrong or a mistake you find in my fics I would gladly appreciate suggestions and corrections so I can improve. Flames are a little overwhelming and can be a bit intimidating so try and refrain from doing flames. Criticism is on a border of allowed. Thanks and I will appreciate the suggestions. Please read and review. Arigato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters unfortunately. Only Masashi-sensei owns it. Thank you for making Naruto. Don't own any of the songs that will be used on these fics either. I only own my own stories and plot.

**Summary: **Songfics based story of Konoha's shinobi and kunoichi's love for one another. Pairing will be sasusaku, naruhina, inoshika, temashikaino, nejiten…etc. Rated T for safety and language.

**Chapter 1: Getting Close**

**Rated T: **For language and just for safety

**Pairings:** sasusaku

**Couples:** sasusaku

**Summary: **On a night out with everyone, Sasuke tries to confess his feelings for Sakura by singing and also he wants to find out if she still loves him after all this time. Will Sasuke and Sakura be happy together or is Sasuke already too late for him to claim his Sakura??

'Thoughts': Normal POV

'**Thoughts'**: Sasuke's POV

'**Thoughts****'**: Sakura's POV

'_**Thoughts'**_: Inner Sasuke/Inner Sakura

'_Thoughts_': Sasuke singing

On a beautiful morning in Konohagakure, a young man named Uchiha Sasuke is still lying on his bed pondering on the thoughts of being back on his home village and getting his revenge from his brother and especially the one that has he's mind on a confusing state: the one girl-- no woman that has been on his mind as of late: Haruno Sakura. Since his been back Sakura has stopped any devotions and declarations of her feelings for Sasuke. This kind of made Sasuke think if Sakura still loves him. After all our genius Sharingan prodigy has realised that he has feelings for Sakura beyond friendship.

'**Aww man! I wonder if Sakura still has feelings for me.' 'After all she did say that she'll do anything for me.' Thought Sasuke**

'_**Well that was before you left her on a bench crying with a simple 'thank you' you jerk!! Yelled Inner Sasuke**_

'**Oh, it's you!' I thought I got rid of you or put you on a box.'**

'_**Too bad, I'm right here asshole'**_

'**Hn… you know that you're calling yourself an asshole too. But back to Sakura.'**

'_**Hn… well maybe you could try and find out if she still has feelings for you tonight in that singing thing the dobe was talking about. You will never know until you try and find out and set you're goddamn pride aside!!**_

'**Aa… alright I'll try doing that for Sakura tonight. Now go away because someone is knocking or banging on my door.'**

'Knock…knock…knock…'

'_**Ja ne… and you better do well.'**_

'Sasuke-teme!! Open the damn door!! Naruto yelled

'Dobe… what did I say about you banging on my door?!'

'Well teme… if you would have open sooner, I wouldn't have kept on banging.'

'What do you want anyway dobe?'

'It's about tonight?' 'What about tonight?'

'Are you coming and you better sing because you are not just going to sit there teme.'

'Hn… I'll come and yeah I'll try and sing but—and dobe don't ever tell anyone this yet.' Glares at Naruto with the Uchiha glare

'Yeah, sure I won't tell so what is it??'

'I'll sing for Sakura.' 'For Sakura-chan…' 'Aa… yeah…'

'Make her happy Sasuke-teme' 'Yeah, I will.'

'Well see you tonight teme!!' shouts Naruto as he was going out at the door.

_That night at the club…_

Everyone from the Rookie twelve, Sai and the sensei's are there having fun and doing karaoke… Tsunade-shishou was drunk from drinking sake, Shizune was trying to stop her, Jiraiya was flirting with the females he sees, and the other senseis were just there too drinking. While the rookie twelve but none of them are rookies anymore are just on a big table having sakes and going up the stage and requesting songs to sing… Well this is how the rookie twelve and Sai are sat… Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shino and Sai. The girls are chatting to themselves and so does Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Lee and Shino. But the four heartthrobs since they have gone from handsome to drop-dead gorgeous are talking about Sasuke singing for Sakura.

'So when are you gonna go up there and sing Sasuke-teme??' asked Naruto

'Will you request the song I want to sing for Sakura, Dobe?'

'Yeah sure teme. What'll be??'

Sasuke then whispers it so that its only Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru that can hear.

'Well I hope it works out Uchiha.' Neji said

'Hn.'

'Troublesome. But I'll pray for you.' Shikamaru lazily said

Naruto then goes up to the DJ and request the song.

'Ladies and gentlemen… We have someone who is next up tonight whose gonna be singing for a special someone. Please give it up for Uchiha Sasuke.' The DJ yelled

The girls looked up from their conversation and looks to the stage and they started gaping because up there on the stage was really Uchiha Sasuke and he was holding the microphone.

'Naruto, is Sasuke-kun really going to sing??' asked Sakura

'Yeah Sakura-chan, just listen.'

'**Wow! I wonder who Sasuke-kun is going to sing for.'**

'_**It may be for you!!' exclaimed Inner Sakura**_

'**I doubt it but let's just wait and see…' **

'_**Yeah, but you so totally want it to be for you' **_**'Of course I do.'**

'Well, this song is dedicated to someone really precious to me and I just want to say that I love her and I'm sorry for everything that I've ever said and done to hurt her. This song is for you Sakura… I love you!!' Sasuke confessed in front of everybody with a blush adorning his cheeks as the tune started to play. Unknown to him Sakura's face is beet red from his confession.

_Not a thing in life close more power than your smile_

_I can't describe it_

_Even harder to define_

_You're breath it soothes me_

_You're smile it moves me_

_Gotta movin'_

_Closer to you now_

Sasuke kept his onyx orbs locked with Sakura's jade eyes that has captivated him so much. By now Sakura's face is like that of a tomato's and she has unshed tears of happiness in her beautiful orbs.

_No nothing can come between us_

_No nothing can separate us_

_No nothing can ever break us apart_

_But it only shows that nothing can keep us from getting close_

_In a crowded room_

_Feels like me in miles apart_

_My eyes on you reflects what's deep inside my heart_

_You're breath it soothes me_

_You're smile it moves me_

_Gotta movin'_

_Closer to you now_

Sasuke and Sakura has still their sights locked on each other while Sasuke smiles towards sakura and Sakura gives him the warmest smile he has ever received. It seems like that everyone in the crowd has disappeared and it was the only the two of them in their own little world. Everyone felt the love Sasuke was trying to express for Sakura through his singing.

_No nothing can come between us_

_No nothing can separate us_

_No nothing can ever break us apart_

_But it only shows that nothing can keep us from getting close_

_You're breath it soothes me_

_You're smile it moves me_

_Gotta movin'_

_Closer to you now…_

_No nothing can come between us_

_No nothing can separate us_

_No nothing can ever break us apart_

_No nothing can come between us_

_No nothing can separate us_

_No nothing can ever break us apart_

_But it goes to show that nothing can keep us from getting close_

_Getting close… getting close… getting close_

Sasuke finished singing the song with everybody clapping and shouting so loud. Even Sakura was clapping so loud.

'_**Told you it was for you!! Go run hug Sasuke-kun and tell him you still love him!!' yelled Inner Sakura while dancing from happiness **_

'**I know!! I will definitely do that!! No need to tell me!'**

Sakura started running towards Sasuke while Sasuke opens his arms wide so that he can envelope Sakura and feel her.

'Sasuke-kun!! That was sooo amazing!!' Sakura said as she lifted her head to look Sasuke in the eyes while having tears of happiness flowing from her beautiful orbs.

'That was for you Sakura-tenshi! I hope you liked it!'

'Liked it?? I loved it!!' and I love you so so much Sasuke-kun!'

'I love you too Sakura-tenshi.' And with that Sasuke lowered his head and leaned in to kiss his Sakura. Sakura kissed him back with so much passion, love and longing. Sasuke tilted Sakura's head so he could kiss her deeper and with that he licked Sakura's bottom lip and was granted with entrance to her warn cavern. Tongues clashed and a battle for dominance which in the end Sasuke had won. After a couple of minutes of a heated make out session in public the need for air made them broke from their first kiss and they both smile at each other.

While everybody clapped again and Naruto yelled 'Whooo!! Go Sasuke-teme!!'

The newly made couple went down from the stage and went to their table but before they sat down Sasuke asked Sakura the question she had been waiting for all her life.

'Sakura, I know that we only started just now but I don't want to lose you because you're the one that keeps me alive and if you'll have I would want to know if you would like to be my girlfriend and in the future spend the rest of you're life with me wanting and trying to make you happy. Will you marry me?'

Sakura had once again had happy tears in her orbs while she replies…

'Yes, Sasuke-kun. I'll be your girlfriend and you don't have to try and make me happy because right now you saying and confessing to me that you love me as much I love you makes me happy so much. And yes I'll marry you and become your wife for me to love you more and bear our future babies.

'I love you so much Sasuke-kun.'

'I love you too with all my heart Sakura-tenshi.'

And with that they both leaned in again and Sasuke gave Sakura a chaste kisses that lives the both of the wanting and needing more. Naruto was the first one who congratulates them.

'Congratulations you two. You'll make each other happy.'

'Yeah good work Uchiha.' 'Thanks Hyuuga.'

'Forehead-girl you're so lucky!!' 'Thanks Ino-pig!!'

'Yeah Sakura-chan, I'm glad you're happy.'

'Thanks Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan!'

'Can you tell us how you do it Sakura so we can get the man of our dreams too!!' exclaimed Ino, Hinata and Tenten while looking at Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji.

Sakura just started giggling which turned out to a full blown laughter which causes the other girls to laugh too.

'Don't worry guys… those slow pokes will realise it soon before they lose wonderful ladies like you' reassured Sakura while two strong arms wrapped around her waist

She turned around and came face-to-face with her Sasuke who smiles at her with his rare smiles that saves for Sakura only.

'I love you Sakura-chan.'

'I love you too Sasuke-kun.'

_**Owari  
**_

_Well that's about Sasuke and Sakura. I hope you like it._

_Please read and review. I will appreciate suggestions and corrections._

_I'll put another chapter soon._

_**Question: Whose pairing would you like me to write about a songfic next?? I'll appreciate it if you would let me know. Thanks.**_

_Please R&R. Arigato._

_Mika-chan  
_


End file.
